Leon's Love
by Hobohunter
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Leon is going to spend it with the one he loves the most. Oneshot.


St. Valentines Day. What can I say about the most commercial holiday of the year? The greeting card companies have you by the balls making you buy things for your significant other. They think material possessions will prove how much you love your girl. Most guys buy them flowers or chocolates, or even God forbid the ever so 'cute' stuffed animals. All of that is just a bunch of bullshit.

Well guess what day it is today? My girlfriend told me that she didn't want any of those things like the other women want for today. Which is totally fine with me because I don't want my friends seeing me buy the stuff. All I'm gonna do is buy some flowers and take her out to a 'romantic' dinner. I'm surprised that I even got today off because Ashley has been extremely clingy since the first of February. Even more than normal, which is highly uncomfortable in the first place.

Ever since we got back from Spain she's been trying to get into my personal life. I'm not a very out open kinda guy in the first place, but she keeps tying to dig up stuff on me. She even had the audacity to call my parents and ask about my childhood. That's when all her even more creepier questions stated coming out.

_"Leon, who was the first girl you ever slept with?" Of course she asked when I was taking a drink, so I choked on it_

_"Ashley, that's something I NEVER want you to ask me again. That's none of your business."_

_"But come on Leon! Who was the lucky girl? Or was it a guy?" Ashley had a giant grin on her face._

_"It was a girl and that's none of your business. Why don't you ask my Mother, you sure do like to call her all the time." I turned around and began to walk to the door._

_"Maybe I will. You know what? I'm gonna call her right now." Ashley ran off and went to her room._

She likes to go way over the borderline with me. Her and her little 'crush' is making my girlfriend angry. She even threatened her once, so the questions died down for about a month. Why can't Ashley understand that I never, EVER want a relationship with her. At least I don't have to spend Valentine's day with her, that's a relief.

I'm at the flower store in the mall and I have to buy my girlfriend flowers, but I don't know what kind she wants. I definitely know she doesn't like roses. That was something I found out a while ago. Maybe those orchid things, I'm only guessing because she uses some kind or orchid body wash. I guess that'll do for her.

Chris Redfield is going to propose to his girlfriend Jill Valentine today. Claire and I made some joke about it over the phone yesterday. I just know that it'll be a disaster, he'll probably pass out. Or the place will explode, or something like that. Ever since Umbrella was shut down he's had the worst luck.

"Leon is that you?" asked a voice form behind. I turned around and saw a small girl with short brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey Rebecca. Where's Billy?"

"Oh he's around. Probably buying me a gift last minute... again."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Hey you hear about what Chris is doing tonight?."

"I sure did. Claire wouldn't shut up about it. I guess she's relieved."

"I know she is, she told me yesterday. Well I gotta go get my plans ready for tonight. See ya Becca." I waved and walked away. I went to my car and drove home.

When I got home there was a package on my doorstep. What the hell is it? The box was heart-shaped and had a note on it.

-Dear Leon, Happy Valentines Day! I didn't know what to get you so here! xoxo-

I took the box inside and placed it on my coffee table next to the flowers. I sat on my couch and grabbed the package. I shook it a bit and started un-tieing the ribbon that was wrapped around it. I picked up the lid and pulled the tissue paper away. My eyes immediately shown when I pulled out my new .357 Magnum. I checked it out and saw that it was fully loaded, there was also a box of rounds inside of the box. My girlfriend sure does know how to get me the perfect gifts.

All I got her was some flowers and a dinner. Thank God it was an expensive dinner. I had the reservations put in a year in advanced. Were going to meet up at the restaurant separately because she had to work today, also she takes forever to get ready. I guess I better get ready because I should be there in an hour, so I have to suit up.

-------------------------

It's not like I don't mind wearing a suit, it's just I don't like that way I look in them. I decided to go with a black suit with a black neck tie. I know she would give me hell if I wore a bow tie. I drove to the Restaurant and the Valie took my car. I walked inside with the flowers and went to the podium.

"Reservation?" he asked in a snooty fake French accent.

"Kennedy, two."

"Leon? Would you liked to be seated."

"Yeah. Just tell me when she gets here." He snapped and a young waiter walked over to me. He lead me to the my table, I sat down and he gave me a menu.

"Would you like anything to drink sir?" The guy was scared and his hand began to shake.

"Just a scotch. I'll order later." The waiter nodded and walked away.

A few minutes later he came back and gave me my drink. I wasn't in a hurry, I mean she did still need to come. I stared at it and began to drink until I was interrupted. A hand shot out and grabbed my shoulder.

"You gotta help me Kennedy. I don't know what to do!" I looked over my shoulder and saw the spiky haired Chris Redfield.

"What the hell are YOU doing here? You know I was comin' here first Redfield." My eyes squinted and I stared at him.

"I know. But I thought it was a good idea too. You gotta help me, I think I'm gonna be sick." I looked at Chris and saw that his complexion was pale and he was beginning to sweat.

"I can't help you. I know nothing about proposing." Which was true, plus I have a hard time committing.

"I know, I KNOW! But Jill's gonna think I'm a loser if I pass out before I ask her."

"Where's Jill?"

"Bathroom. Come on, come on!"

"God...Do you love her?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then there you go. Just keep telling yourself that you love her and then you'll calm down and ask her."

"I don't think that's gonna work."

"You gotta try, because she's coming out of the bathroom as we speak."

"Ah shit. You're no help." Chris hastily retreated to the other side of the restaurant to his table. I was about to take another sip when my Waiter came back.

"Sir, your date is here."

I turned my head towards the front and it felt like time stood still. She was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a long silky red dress that fit her body like a glove. She knew how red dresses drove me crazy. Ever since Raccoon City I always had a high attraction to them. He hair was down and she held a clutch purse in her hand that was the exact same shade of red as her dress.

I got up from my seat and grabbed the flowers. She stood in front of me and I handed then to her.

"Thanks." she purred. A shiver ran up my spine. I leaned in and brushed my lips across hers.

I grabbed her seat and helped her scoot under the table. I walked around and sat in my chair. The waiter came up and began to stare at her chest. I followed his gaze and smiled. Or course she wore it a little reviling, just the way I like it. The waiter cleared his throat and I looked up.

"Would you like anything to drink ma'am?"

"I'll have... a beer." Her clear blue eyes looked at me and twinkled. God I love her.

"Do you want anything else."

"Come back later." she said as she looked at me. The waiter walked away.

"Beer? I don't think that's very Valentine's like. I thought you would get wine or champagne."

"I don't drink wine Leon, you know that. I don't think scotch is for Valentine's either."

"Who said I was celebrating?"

"Did you like your present?"

"Of course. Do you like your flowers?"

"Eh, they're alright. But you know I'm not a flower fan."

"I know. Hey your brother's here with Jill."

"Here? Jesus I thought he'd go some place else. Did he pass out yet?" she covered her face with her hand.

"Not yet. Hold up look." I pointed over to them.

Chris was on his knee in front of Jill with a ring box open. Jill flung herself over him screaming yes. He placed the ring on her finger and looked over at us. He smiled and we gave him two thumbs up.

"I'm glad he finally asked her. Took him long enough." she looked over at me and smiled.

"Claire, you know that I love you more than anything." I whispered

"I know, but you know that I want to wait just a little bit longer." I smiled and placed my hand on top of hers.

We ordered and ate our food. The check came and it cost me an arm and a leg. But oh well, it was for Claire. We both separately left in our cars and drove home. But since we both lived together it didn't really matter. We got inside the house and walked to the living room. Claire sat down on the couch and I went into the kitchen and pulled out some beers.

I sat down next to her and we began to drink together and watch The Terminator. Claire wasn't into the romantic movies like most girls, which I didn't mind at all. She was the most perfect woman on Earth. Sure she wasn't Ada, but that didn't matter because I don't love Ada, I love Claire and nothing is ever going to change that.

"Wanna go upstairs Leon?" asked Claire when the movie was over. I was a bit buzzed and she had to have been. I wouldn't mind taking that dress off of her right now. But we have peeping neighbors and they like to look through our downstairs windows.

"Of course I do." We got up from the couch and I grabbed Claire and carried her up the stairs bridal style.

"I love you Leon." she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Claire, Happy Valentine's Day."

I closed the door to our room, well you can guess what happened in there. All I have to say is that it was a very happy Valentine's day.

A/N: I just wanted to do a little one shot about Leon and Claire for Valentine's Day. I know it's a little early, but oh well. I'll try to update my other stories sometime soon. I'm sorry to the Ada fans that I kinda tricked you, but oh well. I always write Leon/Claire :) Happy (early) Valentine's Day ya'll.


End file.
